Обсуждение:Исильдур
Ну вот, опять кино бред в статье, небыло битвы Исильдура с Сауроном, найдите в тексте хоть одну фразу про то, что Исильдур "подхватил выпавший из руки отца сломанный меч, и обломком клинка сумел нанести удар по руке Тёмного властелина, отрубив как раз тот палец, на котором было надето Кольцо", небыло такого, там картина разворачивалась по иному, Саурон к тому моменту уже был повержен, Дж. Р. Р. Толкин везде пишет, что Саурон пал в битве с Гиль-галадом и Элендилем. Меч Нарсиль сломался под Элендилем, Исильдур достаёт обломок меча из под тела своего отца, подходит к Саурону, срезает один пальчик, на котором было то самое Кольцо, и объевляет его своим - за виру, за смерть отца и брата.Elvenstar04 (обсуждение) 02:52, января 17, 2017 (UTC) Так где же в статье говорится про битву Исильдура с Сауроном? Там сказано, что Саурон был повержен Гиль-галадом и Элендилем: "Великие короли, Гиль-галад и Элендил повергли Саурона, но пали в схватке, при этом меч Элендила Нарсил сломался." А на счёт цитаты: "...Sauron himself was overthrown, and Isildur cut the Ring from his hand with the hilt-shard of his father's sword, and took it for his own." Конкретно киношного бреда тут нет, может быть отсутствуют некоторые подробности (вроде того, что меч сломался под Элендилем) или формулировка фразы слегка неоднозначно выглядит, тут согласен, перефразировать можно, но по сути, тут равно можно и переводы винить (у Кист. и Мур. говорится, что Суарон был повержен Исилдуром, а меч так вообще о шлемы врагов сломался. У Григ. и Груш. с Кам. и Кар. меч просто - сломался). - Lat-ras (обсуждение) 05:21, января 17, 2017 (UTC) Причём тут переводы, когда важно как в оригинальном тексте? Для примера, можно же взять англ. вики и перевести оттуда же. Я был глашатаем Гиль-галада и шел с его воинством. Я участвовал в битве при Дагорлад перед Черными Вратами Мордора, где мы одержали победу: ибо копью Гиль-галада - Аэглосу и мечу Элендиля - Нарсилю никто не мог противостоять. Я видел последний бой на склонах Ородруина, где Гиль-галад умер, и Элендиль пал, и Нарсиль сломался под ним; но и сам Саурон был тогда повержен, и Исильдур срезал Кольцо с его руки рукояткой-обломком отцовского меча, и объявил его своим собственным. 'I was the herald of Gil-galad and marched with his host. I was at the Battle of Dagorlad before the Black Gate of Mordor, where we had the mastery: for the Spear of Gil-galad and the Sword of Elendil, Aiglos and Narsil, none could withstand. I beheld the last combat on the slopes of Orodruin, where Gil-galad died, and Elendil fell, and Narsil broke beneath him; but Sauron himself was overthrown, and Isildur cut the Ring from his hand with the hilt-shard of his father's sword, and took it for his own.' Elvenstar04 (обсуждение) 02:52, января 17, 2017 (UTC) С тем, что важно как в оригинале, солидарен. Дело в том, что статью составляли по переводам, это было видно из характерных Гил-Гэладов, Валаров, князей, Дунаданов и тд. (потом всё исправили). Тем самым можно сделать вывод, что составитель руководствовался переводами, а не оригинальными текстами или английской вики. Кстати, статью эту вообще изначально с русскоязычной википедии взяли. - Lat-ras (обсуждение) 05:21, января 17, 2017 (UTC)